A Game
by zivadavidncis
Summary: What happens when a long lost friend of Bella's shows up on her needing help?Help only Bella can give.What happens when the Cullens find out a part of Bella's life she never told them about?You can find all of that out in this story.
1. Suprise

Any characters or anything else you recognize belongs to the people who created them and I'm just borrowing them

Bella's Pov

"Bye.", I called to Alice as I closed the car door.  
"Bye Bella I'll see you at school tomorrow right?", she asked as I closed the car door.  
"yea.", I answered her. After that she pulled out of the driveway I watched the car until it turned off my road. After I couldn't see the car anymore I started to walk towards my door. When I got to the door it was slightly open like I had just forget to close it all the way. After I had that thought I knew exactly who was in my house. I knew it could only be one person because I only tought that person this exact trick. I walked into my living room and saw someone sitting on the couch in a red coat with the hood pulled over her head. I walked over to the couch and said "Hello Alison.", as I sat down beside her.  
"Hey Bella.", she said. She sounded nervous.  
"Alison where have you been?", I asked.  
"It's a long story.", she replied.  
"We have time. If I have to I will skip school tomorrow.", I said. She looked hesitant even after I said that.  
"OK but, first the reason I came here.", She replied. I stared at her for a couple of moments until she finally said,"I need help. I came to you because if anyone can help and get me out of the trouble I'm in it will be you.  
"why do you need help?", I asked worried.  
"I got into some trouble.", she replied.  
"what kind of trouble?", I asked worried and scared to find out the answer. she looked scared but, after a minute she started talking.  
"It started about a year before I disappeared. I was dating this older guy."  
"How much older?", I asked interrupting her.  
"Like I was 13 and he was 20 older.", She said hesitantly.  
"What happened?", I sighed.  
"He started to get controlling and I broke up with him. After I did that he started following me around every where I went except when I was with you. He even watched me when I was hanging out with the girls they never noticed,but the point is it was creepy. I guess he didn't watch me when I was with you because he realized you would know how he knew that I never figured out. Back to the story a little while after he started following me around I started to get creepy notes from someone calling themselves A.", She said in one long breath.  
"Just A?", asked her.  
"Yea.", she said,  
"Anything else?", I asked.  
"Yes.", she answered. I just nodded at her to continue. "You know that girl Cece I told you about.", she asks.  
"Yea isn't she the one you wanted to teach a couple of my tricks to."  
"Yea anyway she started acting funny and saying she had to leave at random times.", Alison said.  
"Alison I didn't tell you this, but you remeber when we went to that restraunt up south of Ravenswood."  
" ?", Ali asked.  
"I thought I had felt someone looking at us from the bushes so I looked over there and I caught a pair of eyes after they knew I had seen them they left. Was he there that day?", I asked Ali.  
"Yea. I knew after a couple of minutes of us being their he was their and about fifteen minutes later he left and I didn't know why. Why didn't you tell me you saw him watching us or since I hadn't told you about him watching me at that time that someone was watching us?", Alison asked you?", I asked her.  
"I'm sorry I just thought I could handle it myself and make you proud of me.", Ali said.  
"Ali I was always proud of you and for you have to be asked me for help it wouldn't have made me any less proud and I think we should make a pack that we will always tell each other everything and the truth what do you say?", I asked her.  
"Yea I agree to that pack and are you really proud of me?", she asked me.  
"Yes.", I said. After I said that she jumped up and hugged me and we just sat there hugging for I don't know how long. A little while later I looked up at the clock and saw that it was midnight. "Hey Ali I think we should go to bed.  
"Ok.", she said. After that she followed me to my room and I decided since I was so tired I would get a bath in the morning and just changed into my pajamas and gave Ali a pair to wear for the night. After we had changed we climbed into my queen size bed that Charlie had bought for me last weekend and now I'm really glad he did because I don't think Ali and I would have fit into my old twin size bed without one of us following out in the middle of the night.  
"Hey Ali. I'm glad your here.", I said after we had been laying their for a couple of minutes.  
"Me to Bells. I missed you.", she said  
"I missed you yo Ali.", I told her. After that I turned of the light and we feel to sleep right away.


	2. A Text

I don't own any characters or text you recognize and give credit to who ever wrote it. I also didn't metion in the first chapter the characters might be occ and please go to my profile and answer my poll on who Alison should be with. 

Bella's POV

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock and saw I had thirty minutes to get ready and get to school. "Ali time to get up!", I yelled as I jumped out of bed.

"Whats going on?", she asked while rubbing her eyes.

"I have thirty minutes to get ready and to get to school unless you want me to stay here with you today. If you do I will call Charlie and make up something about why I have to miss school.", I said as I was rushing around the room.

"No, thanks I will be fine here by myself for today you go jump in the shower and I will pick you ou something to wear and go make us some coffee.", she said while getting out of bed.

"Thanks.", I said rushing by her and out of the door to get to the bathroom. When I got there I quickly got a shower and washed my hair. While drying my hair I walked towards my bedroom. When I got there I saw Ali had laded me out a pair of tight, black jeans,a red tank top that said bite me on it, a pair of black ballet flats, a necklace that said vamp girl, and a pair of earings. One earing had the word bite and the other had the word me. I put it on while laughing to myself. After I put It on I grabbed a thin,black jacket that had buttons instead of a zipper. I decided to just leave my hair down and put on a coat of clear lip gloss and some blood red eyeshadow. When I was finished I walked out of the room. While walking down the stairs I muttered to myself,"Edward and the rest of them are going to get a kick out of this."

As I walked into the kitchen Ali held a cup of coffee out towards me. "Thanks Ali.", I said as I took the coffee from her.

"Your welcome.", she said as she fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. While she sat at the table I started getting all my school stuff together as I drank my coffee. Bye the time I had finished getting my stuff ready I had ten minutes to get to school. I ran and put my cup in the sink and hugged Ali goodbye.

"See you later.",I called to Ali as I ran out the door.

"Later.",she called back to me as I was closing the door. While I was driving to school I once agin thought about ny outfit and how the Cullens were going to going a kick out of it. As I pulled into the school parking lot I didn't see the Cullens. I saw their cars, but not them. Once I had parked I saw Jasper heading towards my truck. I looked down at my outfit once more and thought well here goes nothing. I stepped out of my truck just as Jasper walked up towards me.

He looked me up and down and said,"Nice outfit."

"Shut up! A friend is staying with me and we woke up late because I forgot to set my alarm clock and I let her pick out my clothes while I jumped in the shower."

"You do know that Alice and my sibling are going to get a kick out of this Emment epically.

"I know.",I sighed as we started walking towards the school building.

"I can't wait to see how Edwards going to react.",he said while we were walking. I just shook my head at him.

"Hey Bella.",Edward said as he walked up to me.

"Hey Edward.",I said back. I was surprises he hadn't noticed my outfit yet.

When I looked at the rest of them I saw that all of them besides Jasper was staring at my clothes. When I looked at Edward I saw that he to realized his family was all staring at me. "Why are all of you staring at Bella?",he asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"Do you see her outfit?",Emment boomed at Edward. After Emment said that Edward looked down at my outfit.

After he had looked at my outfit for a couple of minutes he asked me,"Bella what are you wearing?"

"I have a friend staying with me and we woke up late because I forgot to set the alarm clock and I let her pick out my clothes while I got a shower.", I said for the second time that day.

"Well I think it's cute.",Alice said to me.

"Thank you.",I told her. The rest of them just shool their head at us while laughing.

"So what is the name of this friend that is staying with you?",Edward asked me after they had all finally stopped laughing.

"Her name is Alison.",I told them.

"When can we meet her?",Alice asked me.

"Mabey this saturday.",I told them. They just nodded at my answer. After that we all just went to class. After that the school day passes pretty quickly and soon it was time to go home.

"See you tomorrow?",Edward asked as he kissed me goodbye.

"Yea,bye.",I said as I got in my truck.

"Bye.",he called out to me as he started walking towards my family. After he started walking away I started my truck and closed the door and started to drive home. By the time I got home it was three-thirty. "Hey,Ali.",I called out as I walked in the front door.

"Hey Bells.",Ali said to me as she walked down the stairs.

"Just give me a minute to put my school stuff down and we can go upstairs and talk some more.

"OK.",she said. After I had put my suff down Ali and I walked up the stairs to my room.

"Okay,tell me more about this A person.",I told Ali.

"At first it just started out as little texts sent to my phone.",Ali said.

"What kind of texts?",I asked her.

"At first it was things like watch your back bitch and your going to get whats coming to you,but then A started texting me things like where I was at and who I was with.",Ali said.

"Do you think this guy you were dating could be A?",I asked her.

"He could acuatlly makes a lot of sense.I can't belive I never realized those two things might be connected.",she said.

"It's okay Ali stress can cause people to not realize a lot of things because their so worried about whats going on.",I told her.

"I guess your right.",Ali said. Just as I opened my mouth to say something Ali's and my phone both went off at the same time.

We both looked at our phones and at the same time we both said,"Looks like my fun has just begun -A."


	3. A talk

I don't own any characters or text you recognize and give credit to who ever wrote it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post and I get out for fall break Tuesday so i'll try to post at least one more chapter next week.

Bella's Pov

We sat there for a couple of moments just staring at our phones. After a couple of minutes I said,"Ali is this the person you were getting texts from?"

"Yes.",Ali said in a terrified voice.

"Don't worry we will figure out a way to get us out of this mess.",I said as I wrapped my arms around her to hug her. I hope this person knows what there getting themselves into because I don't like to be threatened and I really don't like it when people threaten my friends and family.

Alison's pov

I can't belive this psychopath has started going after Bella to. Whoever this is I hope there ready for a whole new ball game because Bells doesn't play around when people threaten her and she really doesn't like it when her friends and family are threatened.

Bella's pov

We had to have been sitting their for at least half an hour. "Ali.",I said shaking her from her thoughts.

"Hmm.",Ali hummed.

"I know this might not be the best time to ask this,but would you mind meeting my boyfriend and his siblings",I asked.

"I don't mind meeting them,but what brought this on if you don't mind me asking.",Ali said.

"When I showed up at school they were all surprised because I usually don't dress like this and when I told them I had a friend who was visiting and that she had picked out my clothes they wanted to meet her.",I told her.

"Yea, I'll meet them it sounds like fun. On another note what did they mean when they said you don't usually dress like that?",Ali asked.

"Since I moved here I haven't been dressing like I used to.",I told Ali.

"Why not?",she asked.

"It is almost never over 65 degrees here. I would freeze to death if I wear what I used to wear here.",I told Ali.

"Good point.",Ali said.

"Ok,now is their anything you haven't told me about this -A person?",I asked Ali.

"Yea. One of the notes I got said that I should watch my friends back because one of them might get hurt this was the first time that -A had ever threatened my friends.",Ali said.

"What was the name of the guy you were seeing?",I asked Ali.

"Ezra Fitzgerald.",She said.

"Fitzgerald.",I almost screamed at her.

"Yea, why are you yelling at me?",Ali asked.

"Fitzgerald is a not the name to be associated with.",I told her.

"Why?",she asked.

"Let me do some reasearch this Ezra Fitzgerald and I will get back to you on that.",I told her.

"Ok.",Ali said. After that we both got out of bed and took turns getting showers. I picked out dark skinny jeans, a black tank top that said pretty girl,and a blood red ballet flats with black bows on the tip. I curled my hair and put on light black eye shadow and a red tinted lip gloss.

Alison's pov

Out of Bella's closet I picked out light washed out blue jeans, a blood red tank top,and black ballet flats with blood red bows on the tip. I straightened my hair and put on blood red eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

Bella's pov

"Cute outfit.",I told Ali.

"You to.",Ali said. After we had got dressed we went down stairs. "What do you want for breakfeast?",Ali asked.

I looked at the clock and said,"It looks like it is more around lunch time."

Ali looked at the clock and said,"Oh,it is lunch time.

"How about chicken sandwiches?",I asked Ali.

"That sounds good.",Ali said. After that we started to prepare the food after we finished we sat down and watch tv while eating. Just as we had finished eating I got a phone call from Edward.

"Hey.",said Edward.

"Hay.",I said back.

"Alice saw it was going to be sunny for the next week so we are going to go hunting if that if ok with you.",Edward said.

"Yea i'll use that time to spend some time with Alison.",I said

"If your sure.",Edward said.

"Yea. Have fun i'll see you when you get back.",I said.

"Okay. Bye. I love you.",Edward said.

"Bye, I love you to.",I said. After that we hung up. "Looks like me and you have the whole week to ourselves Edward's parents decided that the family to go camping all week and Charlie is on a business trip all week.",I told Ali.

"Cool. Is Edward your boyfriend?",Ali asked.

"Yep.",I said.

"The whole week is a long time.",Ali said.

"Yep. This means we have a whole week to start figuring out this -A thing.",I said.


	4. Surprising information

I don't own any characters or text you recognize and give credit to who ever wrote it and agin the characters might be occ.

Bella's pov

After Ali and I had finished eating and cleaning up we went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned towards Ali and said,"Ok, first thing were going to do is figure out some more about this Ezra Fitzgerald person.

"How are we going to do that?", Alison asked.

"When you were in the shower I called a friend of mine to find me Everything that he could on Ezra Fitzgerald and his family and anyone connected to them.",I told her.

"What do you mean by everything?",she asked.

"What I mean when I told him that is I even want to know what kind of underwear he wore as a toddler.",I told her.

"Thats kind of weird.",she said.

"Yes it is, but it is necessary if we are going to find out who this creep is.",I told Ali.

"Is your guy that good?",Ali asked.

"Yes he is.",I sighed.

"So do you know when we are going to get the information.",she asked.

"There is no telling I asked him to put a rush on it,but he does have other custermers.".I told her.

"Custermers that pay more than you do?",she asked.

"There is only one other customer that has paid up in the price range I have, but I still pay the most.",I replied.

"So what can we do until the information gets back?",she asked.

"We can't do nothing until we get the information gets back or -A sends one of use another text.",I told her.

"So all we can do is wait?",she sighed.

"Yep.",I told her. After that I turned on the tv and put it on Criminal Minds. After a couple of hours of watching tv I could feel my self dozing off I looked over at Alison and saw that she was already asleep after that I felt myself finally fall all the way asleep. When I woke up I looked at the clock and saw it was 8 P.M. "Hay Ali wake up.",I said as I shoke her awake.

"What?".she whined as she sat up.

"It's 8 if we don't get up know we won't sleep tonight.",I told her.

"Fine i'm going to the bathroom.",she said as she got up and started walking up the stairs.

"Ok i'm going to check my email.",I told her.

"Ok.",she yelled from the top of the stairs. After that I logged on to my email and so I had a message and when I looked over to the fax machine I saw I had also been faxed something. I saw it was the information about Ezra Fitzgerald. I printed out the information on the email and yelled up the stairs telling Ali to get down here.

"What?",she yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"I finally got that information on Ezra and everything.",I told her as she sat down beside me.

"So can we finally look at everything?",she asked in an excited voice.

"Yea,I just have to finish printing everything out.",I told while pressing the pint button.

"Is there anything I can do to help?",she asked.

"Yes, can you grab me a folder out of the bottom draw? Please!",I asked her while pointing at the bottom draw on the computer desk.

"Ok.",she said as she reached down to grab one out the draw. "There isn't just one open,but there is a whole pack that hasn't been opened.",she said.

"Just grab the whole pack we may need them",I told her as I gathered everything together.

"Kay.",she said as she got them.

"Lets take this stuff up to my room."I told her.

Once we got up to my room we and sat down on the bed Alison asked,"How do you want to organize this."

"I think we should do it by age. Ok so this starts at the age four so we should do four through twelve, thirteen through nineteen, and twenty through so on.",I told her.

"Ok.",she said. After that we started organizing everything. By the time we got finished it was 9.

"Ok lets put the rest of the files in the box while you start on years four through twelve of Ezra's life and I start on years thirteen through nineteen.",I said as I got up and got a box out of my closet.

"Ok.",she said as she picked up her file and started going through it.

After I had put all the other files in the box I picked up my file and started going through it. A couple of hours later Alison said,"I think I found something."

"What?",I asked as I grabbed a notebook and a pen to write what Ali said.

"It says at age 10 Ezra was arrested for breaking into his neighbors house and leaving her threating messages.",she said.

After I had written all that I asked,"Did you not Know this?"

"No.",she said.

"Did you not do a search on him before you started dating him?",I asked in a surprised voice.

"I did, but this did not come up in the search. Something must have made it go away.",she said.

"Ok, does it say how long he was arrested for.",I asked.

"It says after he was he arrested they has a psych eval done and they put him in a mental hospital to get help until he was thirteen."she said. As she was saying this I was writing all it down.

After I had got all of It written down I said,"It's getting late lets put all of this up and in the morning we continue looking through it and I will try to find out why this didn't show up on your search. "Ok.",she said as we started putting everything in my desk draw and looking the draw.

Just as we had got through putting everything up both of our phones went off. When we looked at our phones they both said."Looks like this game is getting more interesting. Better watch your backs-A."

After we had both calmed down I said,"Lets just go to bed and think about this in the morning."

"Ok.",said Ali. After that we both got a shower and got ready for bed. "Good night.",whispered Ali.

"Good night.",I whispered back. Shortly after that we both feel asleep.


End file.
